In the orthodontal and dental arts, it is known that prior to affixing orthodontal and dental components, such as braces and bondings, for example, it is necessary to prepare the teeth. This often involves cleaning the teeth thoroughly and preparing the teeth for adhesion of the components. Poor preparation can lead to premature failure of the adhesion.
The teeth may be cleaned using a prophy cup attached to a dental handpiece with prophy paste, then rinsed with water. Thereafter, a solution containing phosphoric acid is applied to each affected tooth for a period of time. Care must be taken in applying the phosphoric acid so as not to leave an excess in contact with the gums and with the surrounding tissue. The phosphoric acid is then washed away with water to avoid damage to gums and teeth. These steps provide for an opening of the enamel tubules that will facilitate bonding of an orthodontal or dental component.
The preparation of the teeth in such a manner can be mechanically demanding of the orthodontist or dentist, particularly in connection with a set of braces. The process requires several ingredients and numerous steps, and can become cumbersome and tedious.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,950 to Croll seeks to provide an alternate method for preparing teeth for bonding. Brace adhesion is not addressed at all in Croll. Croll teaches a gel etchant containing phosphoric acid, fumed silica, and silicon carbide particles. Croll states that phosphoric acid etchant, in liquid or gel composition is known. However, Croll dislikes the liquid form of phosphoric acid because, Croll argues, it is characterized by “uncontrolled flow” over the surfaces of the teeth. Croll prefers the gel because, he states, it holds its position on the teeth better. Despite Croll's teaching away from liquid etchants over twenty years ago, it is believed that currently, dentists and orthodontists prefer using the pumice and then a liquid phosphoric acid. The pumice and the liquid phosphoric acid are more effective and less expensive that Croll's method. Further, careful placement of the gel on the teeth is required so as to avoid the gel from contacting the gums and other tissue. In addition, because of the nature of gels, the rinsing process is more difficult.
Thus, an inexpensive, yet still effective, method and product are desired to prepare the teeth. Preferably a novel method and product would be easy to use, reduce the number of steps involved in preparing the teeth and/or increase the effectiveness of the bonding surface through superior preparation.